


Christmas Time

by CombineGLaDOS



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, Christmas Presents, Multi, Reminiscing, There was a lot of ships, looking at old photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombineGLaDOS/pseuds/CombineGLaDOS
Summary: It's Christmas, and everyone* is doing something with someone they care about.*does not actually include everyone because I'm lazy





	Christmas Time

**Author's Note:**

> AKA "Yeet Editing Technique 2" ~~I totally didn't forget to write this and did it all today in 4 hours lmao~~

Emily grumbled as someone lightly shook her. She was having the best dream involving unicorns, Lena, Amélie and a giant bowl of spaghetti, and she certainly didn’t want to be woken up from it.

“Wake up, mon chou.” Amélie spoke gently, using the cool hand on her shoulder to shake her again.

Emily merely grunted and pressed her face further into the pillow, mumbling something that she hoped meant something along the lines of leave her alone, but in her half-asleep state, there was no guarantee that what she said would even be coherent.

Even though she didn’t want to be disturbed, Emily still cuddled closer to Amélie when she sat on the bed. She sighed as the Frenchwoman ran a hand through her hair. “Come on, Lena’s pacing the living room, waiting to open presents. We’ve already made coffee and enough toast for all three of us.”.

Come to think of it, food did sound good to Emily, as did coffee. If Amélie gave her a few minutes to come around, then she’d happily head out into the living area and-

“Emily!” Lena burst into the room and jumped onto the bed, landing with a thud. “It’s Christmas. Come on, love! Time to get up.”. Emily finally opened her eyes as Lena began to tug on her hand, looking up at Amélie’s amused face.

“I was trying to save you from this.” Amélie smirked as Emily allowed herself to be fully pulled onto her feet by her other girlfriend. Emily simply stuck her tongue out in response as she was lead through to the parcels that had already been neatly divided up into three distinct piles.

She expected Lena to tear into her pile first, but instead Amélie began with hers, Lena climbing into Emily’s lap and nuzzling into her neck. Emily turned to kiss her before going back to watching Amélie. A lot of her presents were small things: perfume, makeup, vouchers, a few cards with money in from people who didn’t know what to buy her, but there was one main present that Emily and Lena had bought for her together, and they both wanted to see her face when she opened it.

“What are you two grinning at?” Amélie asked as she tore through the purple paper, a small smile tugging on her lips. It gave way to confusion when she unwrapped a non-descript cardboard box. “What is…?” She opened it, and a hand flew to her mouth as Emily and Lena’s grins grew wider.

Amélie pulled out the leotard, tutu and ballet shoes. “Oh…” She looked at the clothes for a moment, before placing them back into the box and giving her girlfriends a tearful hug. “Thank you so much.”

Emily and Lena returned the hug eagerly, satisfied that Amélie clearly loved her present.

After a few minutes, the British women moved onto their own presents, and as the piles dwindled to nothing and Emily cleared away the paper, she spared a thought for their friends on Christmas day.

*****

Jesse side-eyed the cake Hanzo was carrying, a cake that looked delicious and happened to be Hanzo’s favourite type of cake. “Now Hanzo, I love ya. You mean the world to me, but I saw the receipt. Where’s the other cake?”

Hanzo chuckled, balancing the cake in one hand as he pressed the doorbell. “Perhaps I wanted a snack.”.

Jesse simply stared at his boyfriend for a moment while they waited for the door to be answered. “There ain’t no way on this earth you are telling me you ate an entire cake.” The grin he got was enough of an answer. “How you ain’t the size of a horse when you eat that much is something I won’t ever understand.”.

Hanzo was about to say something in response when the door was answered by Genji, who was wearing the ugliest christmas sweater Jesse had ever laid eyes on. Or, at least, it _was_ the ugliest Christmas sweater until Falke appeared behind him, Jesse suddenly having great difficulty in not making a comment about how it looked as though Santa’s elves took a shit and knitted it together.

“Hanzo, Jesse! It’s good to see you both! Is that cake for us to share?” Genji asked, holding his arms out so his brother could give it to him.

“No.” Hanzo deadpanned, pulling the cake closer to himself for a second before laughing and handing it over. Jesse couldn’t help but smile as he thought about how well Hanzo and Genji’s relationship had improved, despite everything that had happened.

Genji trotted off into the back of the house, Falke stepping to the side to allow the guests inside. “Thanks for coming. I made some sandwiches to have before the cake, and Genji has picked out a selection of Christmas movies for us to watch.”.

Jesse settled on the sofa next to Hanzo, Genji returning with drinks for all of them. Part of him couldn’t believe someone who went through a bit of an ‘edgy’ phase could end up being so domestic, but at the same time it was nice to see Genji so happy.

Years ago, this wouldn’t be happening. At most, they would have a small party at whatever watchpoint they were at, then go straight back to work. Even though everyone felt like a family back then, things felt so much better now. There wasn’t the constant overhanging worry of what would become of Blackwatch, and by extension Overwatch, nor was there the members who were almost constantly arguing but agreeing to play nice, even if just for a few hours.

Everything was good, and happy, but as they sat down and began to watch Die Hard (“It’s still a Christmas movie!” Falke had protested.), Jesse couldn’t help but thing about how much he wished Gabriel was still around. He may have been an asshole, but he felt like a dad.

Jesse just hoped that, wherever he was, he was having a good time.

 

*****

Reaper continued to watch the surveillance cameras. Talon had abandoned this particular hideout years ago, but he and Sombra were on the run, and as dumb as Talon could be, he knew there was every chance they would search long forgotten strongholds in an attempt to catch them out.

So far, there was nothing.

“I know neither of us celebrate today, but I’m still sorry I couldn’t be with you, Satya.”. Sombra’s voice came from the corner she had claimed as her own. Reaper watched from the corner of his eye.

“Do not worry, Olivia. I love you, and I will see you when you are done with whatever you are doing.”. Reaper could hear the sadness in Satya’s voice. Honestly, he had no idea how she and Sombra had ended up together, but he was happy for them both all the same.

Sombra smiled at the holoscreen. “I love you too.” She held the smile for a second before letting out a sigh. “I have to go, but I promise I’ll come see you as soon as I can.”.

Satya bid her own farewell just as Sombra disconnected the call. Reaper wasn’t expecting the hacker to immediately get up and move herself to sitting next to him, but he wasn’t going to say anything. As much as he grumbled and complained about how irritating she could be, he still saw her as the daughter he never had, and as long as she was happy, he was too.

“You realise she knows what you’re doing.” He said as he continued to watch the cameras. “Roughly, anyway.”.

Sombra shrugged and brought up her holoscreens again, using the backdoor she created in Talon’s networks to find any new information. “She knows what I’m doing is illegal, but she also knows it’s against the terrorist group that were working with Vishkar, so I figure she doesn’t care.”. Sombra went quiet for a moment as she found a string of information that looked particularly interesting. “At any rate, she hasn’t said anything that suggests she cares, and I doubt she’d be with me if she didn’t like it.”.

Reaper nodded. He had never met Satya, and probably never would, but from the times he’d heard Sombra talk to her, he knew she was the type of person to make it clear if she wasn’t happy, and if she wasn’t communicating any issues, then there likely wasn’t any.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Reaper deciding that he could afford a few moments to reminisce about his own relationship with Jack. He tried to keep the memories to just the happy ones, but as with all times, thinking about him forced the painful ones to rise too.

Sombra spoke before the light feeling in Reaper’s chest turned into hatred. “Hey, so there’s actually a talon outpost not too far from here, and their protections for their defences are some of the worst I’ve seen. What do you say to me hacking them and letting you in as a Christmas present?”

Reaper stood and grabbed his shotguns, his features twisting into a smile at the thought. “Thank you, Sombra.”.

The last thing he heard before he left the hideout was the hacker mumbling a cheerful, “No problem, Dad.”.

*****

The convenient thing about Reinhardt wanting to spend Christmas with Torbjörn and his family, as per tradition, was that Ana felt no guilt in her and Jack’s own tradition of spending the day together.

They had met at the Necropolis where they had spent much of their time together, Jack having brought snacks and drink for the two of them while Ana fished out the old photo album.

They chuckled and talked as they flipped through it. They looked at the picture of them with Gabriel, the one of the Blackwatch boys doing the most dramatic pose they could manage, the one of Angela tending to Torbjörn’s broken arm after a failed arm wrestle against Reinhardt.

“Do you remember how Torbjörn threated to force Reinhardt hammer up his ass afterwards?” Jack laughed, Ana joining him as she recalled the argument between the two. It was funny, especially because to begin with, Reinhardt genuinely felt bad and Torbjörn told him not to worry. They were fairly certain that that argument, much like most of the others, had been done as a way to lighten to mood.

After all, it’s hard to berate someone when they’re making threats about ripping someone’s testicles out through their eye sockets while the person they’re threatening is trying their hardest not to laugh.

The next picture they came across was one of Lena and Winston together, taken not long after they had created the chronal accelerator.

“She never forgave me, you know. For not telling her about Lacroix.”. Jack’s voice was filled with regret. Ana looked away from the picture to look at him.

“Honestly, I’m not surprised. If it was me in that situation, I wouldn’t forgive you either.” Ana said, not even feeling remotely sorry as she told him how it was. “I won’t say more on the matter, because I was ‘dead’ at the time, and I know you have a lot to say about how that affected Fareeha, but my point still stands.”.

Jack shrugged and grumbled about how he knew how wrong it was to lie to Lena just so slipstream could go ahead. Ana stared at him for a moment longer, before turning her attention back to the photo album and turning to the final picture.

The one of them all together.

It was bittersweet to look at the picture, especially because things would never go back to how they were, but at the same time it was great to see everyone looking so happy together, even if it was in a time long since gone. Admittedly, it was one of her favourite pictures. Jack, Gabriel and herself were in charge and having little to no problems, Jesse looked far happier than he had done when he arrived, Reinhardt and Torbjörn looked as badass as they could manage, Fareeha and Angela still looked innocent and untouched by the horrors that they eventually had witnessed.

“Everyone looks so different here…” Ana smiled.

Jack hummed in agreement. “Everyone’s grown so much. Must be strange for you to see Angela and Fareeha here, knowing they’re getting married.”.

Ana nodded. She still couldn’t believe her daughter was getting married. “I’m allowed to invite a guest, you know. You can come with me if you want.”.

Jack seemed to consider it for a moment, but shook his head. “I’m happy for them. You _know_ I helped them get their house. I would love to go, but I don’t think Angela will be too happy to see me.”.

Ana watched him and considered what he said. She knew he and Angela had butted heads a lot towards the end of Overwatch, and had heard the tale of Angela screaming at him about how, if she ever saw him again, she’d break the Hippocratic oath, but she also knew Angela was near incapable of holding a grudge. Still, it was his decision, and if that’s what he wanted, then so be it.

As the silence between them began to edge on comfortable, Ana spared a thought for her daughter and her fiancée.

*****

Angela rolled over to look out the window. The curtains were closed but she could plainly see it was still dark outside. She’d gotten home at three am for the fifth day in a row and was out like a light the moment her head hit the pillow, so was slightly surprised when she turned to look at the clock and see it was only eight. She felt so awake!

Then she saw the little PM next to the number. She’d slept for seventeen hours.

She kicked the blanket off and went to get up. Her and Fareeha had made such great plans for today, and she’d managed to almost sleep entirely through Christmas.

She went to grab her glasses then realised they weren’t on her bedside table. She’d fell asleep so quickly she’d forgotten to take them off, and instantly she worried that she had broken them in her sleep. She spotted them on Fareeha’s bedside table instead, and forced herself to calm down as she went to fetch them.

No sooner had she put them on did the door open, Fareeha glancing at the bed before looking up at her and smiling. “Ah, so you’re finally awake.”.

Angela could already feel the guilt consuming her, coupled with slight annoyance that her fiancée had let her sleep so long. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to sleep so long.”.

Fareeha walked around the bed before pulling her into a hug and kissing her. “Don’t be sorry. You _obviously_ needed it.”. She pulled away from her for a second, Fareeha’s brow creasing as she inspected Angela. “Don’t look like that, habibti. When I realised you were going to be out for most of the day, I started napping as much as I could, so we can have tonight together. We’ll still do everything we planned, just 12 hours later.”.

Angela considered that for a second, before grinning madly and pulling Fareeha into a tight hug. “Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

Fareeha feigned thought for a second. “hm…only every day since you first said it.”.

She shrugged and nestled herself into Fareeha’s chest. “Well in that case…I love you, Fareeha Amari. More than anything else in the world.”.

“I love you too, Angela Ziegler.” Angela let Fareeha pull away from the hug. “And merry christmas.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas or Happy Whatever You Celebrate and thank you for reading.  
> Here's my tumblr


End file.
